Reunited
by Sasha Bakshir
Summary: It's been years since the characters that grew oh so close have seen each other. When Gary Oak decides enough's enough, and they need to Reunite, all doesn't go quite as planned. Well, I suppose if it did, no one would care. Various shipping, yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: I'm BAAAAAACK!**

**REVIEWERS: Oh, Sakari820, how we missed you so! Our lives have been dreadfully dull and unexciting without you! Thank God you're alive! COMMENCE HUGGING!**

***HUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUG***

**ME: **

**:D**

***Wakes up***

**ME:**

**D:**

**Oh, well. I guess I do deserve some sort of slap on the cheek, huh. **

**ASH: OKAY! *SLAP***

**ME: Ow! I didn't mean literally, you astronomical wanker! *Shoots Ash out of Canon***

**WHOOPS! SPELLING ERROR. ASH NO LONGER EXISTS. O WELL.**

**Oh well. As you can see, my Pokemon stories are on indefinite hiatus. I really just kind of lost inspiration for 'em, and wasn't really organized. To all my faithful reviewers, I love you more than cream cheese and bagels. However, I will be commencing a completely Random fic, combing serious and funny (I think). And dontcha worry, it's pretty much finished. Just exceedingly long. And random. Like AH said. **

**DAWN: LAHK MA STATUS.**

**ME: NO.**

***Roll Credits***

**:3**

**Anywho, this new story will be up and ready to go very so-**

**PAUL: It's already up, you muffin.**

**:O**

**So it is. Well, I just wasted a bunch of words. In fact, I'm wasting words right now. AH. STOP TYPING! FINGERS, I CURSE YOU! AHHHHH-**

***Stops Typ**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash

**ME: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to LEGENDS PART ONE! This story is rather long, and kind of plot less in the beginning, but no need to worry! Because-**

**DAWN: Hey! That's my-**

**ME: SHUT UP! Anyway, I think it gets pretty good in the middle or so. Action in parts, like romance, but mainly interactions between a wwwhoooole bunch of characters. Speaking of Romance, there are a **_**lot**_** of shippings. However, some existing couples in the beginning will fall apart later, or will they? I dunno whether I'm going to go Poke or Pearl... But I hate to break it to ya, Advanceshippers, its pretty much Contestshipping the whole way through. But that doesn't mean you can't read, or more importantly, review-**

**MISTY: You can't review unless you re-**

**ME: SHUT! UP! ANYWAY-**

**ASH: I want waffles!**

**ME: SHUT UP! **

**MAY: OOOH! I like waffles!**

**DAWN: Me too!**

**ME: ...I give up. Say hi, Ash. **

**ASH: Hi Ash!**

**ME: No, to them!  
**

**ASH: Oh. Hi, them!**

**THEM: You. Will. **_**Die.**_

**ASH: *Laughs* Oh, you guys!**

**ME: …You're impossible.**

**ASH: No, I'm Ash! **

**ME:…Look, all Pokemon characters present, greet the nice people who are reading these words that make no sense.**

**DAWN: Hi!**

**MISTY: Hey-LO.**

**GARY: 'Sup.**

**DREW: In order to appear in this Fanfic, I have to sell chocolate. **

**ME: This is random.**

**PATRICK: No, this is Patrick!**

**DREW: Yeah? And? Oh, hey, May! Can I interest you in some...chocolate?**

**MAY: Chocolate? Did you say...chocolate?**

**DREW: Uh, yeah. With or without nuts?**

**MAY: Chocolate? CHOCOLATE? CHOCOLATTTTEEE! CHOCOLATTEEE!**

**DREW: EEEEEEEP! *Runs Away***

**MAY: * Follows whilst screaming***

**ME: Ah, kids these days. Hmmm...why do I have the feeling I'm supposed to be saying something...something important...**

**CONWAY: *Behind Dawn*: I believe I could help with that...Heh Heh Heh...**

**DAWN: STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! *Runs Away***

**CONWAY: *Snickers***

**ME: Dude, you are so creepy. Glad I changed your character. Now you're just cute and nerdy! Mwahaha!**

**ASH: Y-You changed him? You changed him? Can you do that? Can she do that?**

**MISTY: *Shrugs, and turns to the audience* Pokémon, inc. and it's corresponding characters, i.e. Ash Ketchum, is not the property of said author. Said author may not reproduce any Pokémon merchandise or characters, and-**

**GARY: *Snores***

**ASH: *Snores louder***

**MISTY: *Sigh...***

**ME: Thank you, Misty, for putting my characters to sleep. Now how do I wake 'em up...AHA! *Begins writing strange story***

**GARY: Actually, you're typing it.**

**ME: SHUT IT, OAK!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

Ash Ketchum gazed out of his (locked securely) bedroom window, a wistful look upon his tanned face. His stylishly messy raven hair swayed in the gentle breeze as he tied it back into its usual sloppy ponytail, and his chocolate eyes were sad, the free ocean taunting him with every wave.

This beautiful island.

Well, beautiful to all but the poor fifteen (Nearly sixteen) year old boy, who called this place a living hell. Ash sighed heavily, and turned to look at his disaster of a room. He sighed once more, quickly threw some clothes into the crammed hamper, brushed his teeth, and walked heavily downstairs, hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked up, glancing at various pictures of himself and his mother. But no Pokémon, as if all his journeys as a child had never happened. Shaking his head, he slouched into the kitchen and opened the nearest cupboard.

It was completely bare.

His heart soared out of his chest, and he raced around the room, opening all the cupboards in the kitchen.

Empty.

_She's going to have to leave to go get more groceries! YES! YES! YES! _Ash thought excitedly. He sprinted as fast as he could to his mom, down the hall in the laundry room. The music, some random pop junk, was absoloutly deafening.

"MOM!" He yelled, covering his ears.

She stopped dancing and looked at him, cocking her head. She raised her eyebrows, and proceeded to lower the music until it dulled to a faint rumble.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, pleased to have her son talk to her independently.

"We're out of food. We gotta get summore!" he said breathlessly, unable to hide his ecstasy.

She sighed.

"I suppose...we do. Alright, honey, go grab your jacket."

Ash froze for a second with numb excitement. Leaving? After 3 years? Back to the mainland? He let out a loud whoop, but quickly stifled it at the look on Delia's face. He put a hand over his uncontrollably grinning mouth and raced up the stairs two at a time. Not even thinking about how they were going to leave the island, he rushed in and grabbed his jacket. But before he could turn, he heard the sound of a door slamming, and the click of a lock. He whirled around, jacket half-on, and leapt downstairs.

His mother was nowhere to be found.

Ash stood there dumbly for a second, then his shoulders slumped, and his knees buckled slightly. Hot tears sprang to his brown eyes, but he angrily rubbed them away. He chucked his jacket furiously onto the floor. Walking over to the window, he heard the revving of an engine. He punched the window, but it was solid Plexiglas, and just hurt his hand. Clutching it, he hit the blinds out of the way and was greeted by the sight of his mother fading into the distance on a small boat. He blinked. Then dark rage slowly began to rise inside of his wounded heart. How come he never knew of this boat? After three freaking years? Where was she hiding it? All this time and he had never thought as to why they never ran out of groceries. He let out a yell of frustration and kicked the couch. He then collapsed onto it, folding his arms. Ash waited, letting the seconds blend into minutes, the minutes into hours. Finally, he heard the roar and death of an engine, and stiffened. He looked to see the lock turn with a click, and the door open. He stood, anger returning and fists clenched, ready to tower over his mother. But as she entered, he saw her face properly, and his anger faded. Tear tracks adorned her face, and her equally brown eyes and hair were quivering. Ash frowned, concerned. He took the bag of groceries from her and sat them onto the table. She hiccupped, looking at him, and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"What's the matter Mom?" He asked, kneeling beside her. She hiccupped once more, but wiped her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"I hav-haven't been to the mainland i-in so l-long," she began, glancing at him. 'I normally get the groceries delivered. But the man that normally does it was sick, so I knew I would have to go eventually. So I did." she put her hand on his. "I'm sorry for lying to you, but I...I...Oh, Ash!"

She began sobbing uncontrollably. Ash hugged her, completely baffled. After what seemed to be an eternity (to him, anyway), he delicately lifted her off. She breathed deeply, and then smiled weakly at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry; I still haven't told you what I was crying for."

"As I was saying before, I haven't been 'in the now' for years. But as I went to the Coast Pokémon center to pick up food using my support checks, I thought what all has changed since I've been gone! And a lot, to answer that question. But one terrible, terrible thing stood out over all the rest." Here she began to tear up, and as much as she tried to stop, the tears kept rolling.

"Oh, Ash, Johanna's dead!"

Ash froze with shock.

"What?" he whispered, a horrified look becoming etched on his tanned face.

She shook her head.

"Ap-Apparently, sh-she h-had a-a h-heart a-attack." she sobbed brokenly.

Ash could not believe it. He could still see Ms. Johanna in his mind, graciously offering him food and shelter, along with various gifts. And smiling warmly as she watched Dawn become more skilled, and confident. He shook his head, pursing his lips as tears slowly began to fall down his face. Then his last thought becomes evident, and realization hits him. Dawn. Oh, God.

"What about Dawn?' he asked, terrified. He knew how unbelievably close she was to Johanna, and couldn't even imagine how his best friend would feel.

Delia shook her head again.

"She's-she's d-disappeared. No one's seen her, since her Grand Slam."

Ash put his head in his hands, filled with heart-breaking anxiety for his closest friend. He then stood up, tears dripping off his nose, fire in his brown eyes.

"I need to find her!" he growled.

Delia's watering eyes widened with frantic surprise.

"I-I'm sure she left for some sort of training...or...something" she said hastily.

Ash trembled for a second more, then fell back into his chair, fire extinguished.

"I know," he said miserably. "I just...just...HOLD IT!" He shouted suddenly, standing once again.

"What?" His mother asked, alarmed.

"You just did it AGAIN! Trying to stop me from leaving! I haven't given up yet, you know and I'm sick of sitting around on my butt while my friends could be realizing their dreams! Or, in Dawn's case, having their lives torn apart! And who else could be the same way? I wouldn't know, now would I!" He yelled, towering over his cowering mother, who was normally so defiant.

Delia cringed, and then narrowed her still wet light brown eyes. She stood up straight, her brow darkened, and her eyebrows pulled together at the center of her forehead.

"You _will_ not talk to your mother like that, Ash Ketchum." she said quietly, yet anger seemed to reverberate through each syllable.

Normally this would have made Ash cower and resign, head hung low, to his room.

Not this time.

"I have a freaking right to speak my mind!" He bellowed, eyes flashing with rage.

She faltered for a second, but stammered quickly and regained herself.

"Now, y-you will not-" she began...

"LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed, throwing his hand up and slamming his fist on the coffee table.

She froze in shock.

"I'M ALMOST SIXTEEN DAMN YEARS OLD NOW! I'VE MISSED HOW MANY BIRTHDAYS? MY BEST FRIENDS! MISTY? GARY? MAY?I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT SOME OF THEM LOOK LIKE! I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS FREAKING HELL FOR THREE STUPID, FREAKING, EFFING YEARS! I NEED! TO! GET! OUT!" Ash bellowed, shaking with rage. He kicked the coffee table onto its side, causing the groceries to tumble onto the floor, and stormed to the door.

All Delia heard was a slam, then the rumble of a motor.

Her already fragile heart finally shattered, and she curled onto her side, sobbing the remains of her hold on the present away.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally grew still, and lay there.

Ash didn't look back.

* * *

**ASH: You made me mean...**

**DAWN: Ash, you jerk! *punches me***

**ME: OW! Why'd you punch me!**

**DAWN: 'Cause you're the writer. And you killed my mom! Not cool!**

**ME: Hey, I had to add in some sad stuff!**

**MISTY: Me not in chapter! Me MAD! **

**ME: *Feeds her dog biscuit***

**GARY: Um, Misty? Are you okay?**

**ME: Surrrree she is. Hey, does anyone here know how to reverse a brain switching?**

**DREW...What did you **_**do**_**?**

**ME: Um...**

***Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains***

**"I'M GREEEEENNN!"**

**"It's not easy being greeenn..."**

**"Shut it, you!"**

***Back at ********* (Information not disclosed)**

**ME: I don't own Pokémon, blah blah blah. All I own is the boat! My boat!**

**GARY: Actually-**

**ME: SHUT IT, OAK!**

* * *

**Sooo...yah. Totally updating this one A CRAPTON. **

**Is a crapton an actual measurement? 'Cause that would be SO AWESOME. :D**

**Anywho, thanks a CRAPTON for reading! Now, you see that big fat review button? That thing's just asking to be beat up. Go on. FULFILL IT'S DESTINY! YESH!**

**Thanks!**

**Cheers,**

**Sakari**


End file.
